Beauty and the Beautiful
by FMASTA9
Summary: Juri is sent to retrieve data from Vega, but Vega won't just let her have it without a fight...literally.Then...what turns out to be tough love may lead to something more in the agents of S.I.N. Full description inside. By FMASTA9.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Yay, new Super Street Fighter 4 FF is here. (I know I have yet to finish the last one...writers block, whattya gonna do?) This one involves an interesting match up that actually works (for those lenient on relationships and whatnot I guess.). VegaxJuri! This relationship I support for sure, it is set in stone in all actuality for me, as Akuma is too old and Seth is a d*** (Bison too!), but regardless, this is just my opinion and the core idea of this story, so by all means, I'm just saying. Overall, this is an epic, romantic, suspenseful, fight filled chapter fict methinks, so I hope you enjoy, Beauty and the Beautiful. (Date for completion on Lesser Evil is tba, srry fans!) Warning for no s*** OOC, some language, mention of nudity and possible intercourse, bloody/gory situations, and...that's about it...bad enough, I know, and just to be safe...rated M. Sorry. Dems da rulez! :3

* * *

**Beauty and the Beautiful**

**

* * *

**

Juri walked down the elegant hallway of Vega's house in Barcelona, Spain, having been sent there by Seth to retrieve recently harvested data from none other than Vega himself. It was a long hallway, the only things

distinguishing themselves from the floor and the ceiling being the pots and vases on pillars lined up on the right side and the whole wall of the left consisting of glass, making it more an elongated window then a wall, that

looked down on the busy city streets. Juri hated it here. "Could this guy be any more tacky? For an evil mastermind, he could be mistaken for a drama queen, opera king, something. I mean I know he's from Spain and he's

following tradition, but man, could he have at least tried to make it look somewhat evil?" Juri talked to herself as she walked down the hallway, her pink/purple/white appearance sticking out like a sore thumb in comparison

to the golden décor of the walls and chandeliers that overthrew the entirety of the hall. "I hate gold…purple is way more sexy then…huh?" She perked up at the sight of the man walking towards her coming from the

opposite direction. He wore no shirt; his fit chest sported a snake tattoo that ran across his arms with pride, his pants looking ever so leisurely comfortable, colored yellow and (of course) purple. His shoes, that of leather

clogs, stood out from the ruby red carpet. His long brown hair tied in a braid reached down to the middle of his back, and his face bore an expressionless mask, eyeholes and a mark on the left side being all that distinguished

themselves from the otherwise blank face. His wrists donned golden bracelets, the one on his right extending into a three bladed claw that almost reached past his knee when his arms were at his sides. He walked with an air

of elegance about him, something Juri never witnessed in a man. Despite his appearance and fashion of air about him, she admitted to herself that he turned her on. She put all of her self control into keeping herself from

getting wet down there and keep up her current confident face. They met in the middle of the hall and stood mere feet apart from each other, Vega standing straight up, unaltered in his elegance in movement, Juri putting a

hand on her hip and bending a knee, whether to try and look more sexy or to just keep up habits. "Hey big guy, I'm guessing you're Vega?" "This is true, you must be Juri, and what might a beautiful flower like yourself wish

from me this fine evening," Vega spoke in the same delightful air in his voice as he did his person, and Juri swore she could restrain herself no longer, her turn on increasing by the second and becoming slightly wet. She

shook it off. "Boss wants that data you collected, and I'm here to collect it." "I see. Well I must say I'm not the type to just give away something I worked so hard to acquire to some stranger." "We work for the same

organization." "So?" Juri's turn on turned to annoyance for his stubbornness. Vega stood his ground at her annoyed demeanor. "Look, just be a good boy and hand over the data so I can leave and not have to pummel you."

"Your words speak like whispers in a storm, your actions, on the other hand, will tell me just how badly you want that data. So, do you think you can match my beauty?" He stared at her through his mask; Vega looking

down on Juri, as she was slightly shorter, gave him the high ground in their glaring contest. "If you want to get beat so badly, I'll gladly do the honors. And as for your beauty, I hardly think you have any given you wear that

mask, probably to hide your revolting face!" "You dare insult me, you cur! Perhaps I should carve an even prettier face for you just to teach you a lesson. My art would surely trump that hideous face any day." "You bastard,

I'll kill you!" "En Garde!" Juri threw a kick at Vega, Vega blocking it with his bare un-clawed hand, unaffected. She started a flurry of kicks, Vega blocking them all with the same hand, having only moved inches from his

original standing position. Executing a quick front flip, Juri landed a blow to the right side of his neck with her leg, swearing she heard something crack and holding true to that as one of her disabling moves as proven in the

past. Vega, however, was unhurt, making it look like he actually let out his neck so she could strike him. Juri was taken aback as he grabbed her leg with the sole arm he had used thus far and tossed her off him to the

ground, Juri recovering at high speed and landing back on her feet, scowled at her enemy's difficulty thus far. "Not bad, I must admit I felt that last one, but if that was all you had, then you can forget about damaging this

body." "So you're a bit tougher than I made you out to be, doesn't matter, cause I'm just getting started!" Juri lunged at him again, throwing combinations of punches and kicks in attempt to at least force him to move from

his spot or use his other arm. This attempt frustrated her more than his stubbornness did, as it was ridiculous in Juri's eyes that she was forced to make such an attempt at the start of a battle for someone of her skill and

power. He stood there, blocking the heavy hits and purposely taking the light ones, proving that she was getting nowhere. Juri wanted to break down and cry. What was going on? "Take me seriously you jerk!" "It seems you

don't have what it takes to damage this body of mine, how pitiful." "Shut up!" Juri threw a fist into his face, the contact cracking Vega's neck as it was forcefully turned in the direction of the fist. The other crack came from

the mask, the force of the blow causing it to fracture a bit. "Ah, yes, that's more like it!" "What…it didn't even faze you?" "Untrue, that one I felt, my dear," Vega rubbed the side of his face and neck as Juri retracted her

aching fist, "but I'm afraid you'll have to pay for that one!" In an instant, Vega pulled back his right arm and jabbed the claw that was aimed for her head. Juri threw her arms up to block it; the claw forced off course and

nearly missing the center of her face scratched her cheek, causing Juri to wince as it bled slightly. "That's right, bleed for me, hahahaha!" "Damn it!" Juri was putting all her force into keeping the claw from embedding her

face any further, Vega's eyes screaming for her to hurt more scared her slightly. In a forceful effort, Juri tossed the claw away from her face, and jumped back to avoid the second swing. Vega stood frozen from his after

swing, staring at her evilly. Juri was breathing heavily and wiped her cheek of blood, already exhausted after he just started trying. "How I'd love to taste it, you're blood that is." "You psychopath, this isn't over!" "For you it

is, you are out of your league here my dear." "We're supposed to be working on the same side, not attempting to kill each other!" "What are one or two messengers to an organization like that of S.I.N? Certainly if you of all

people cannot keep up with me, than for what reason should you be kept alive?" "Scum, stop considering me weak, I'm far more powerful than what you perceive me to be!" "Than why hold back? Certainly not for my sake,

dear, that is one mistake to many people have made." "Trying to talk big, huh, well forget it, I was hoping I wouldn't have too, but it looks like I have to kill you!" "That's more like it!" "Shut up and die!" Juri front flipped in

the air and slammed both feet onto Vega's blade, almost sending him to one knee under the force of her attack. "Yes, that's the way." "I said shut up!" Juri back flipped to the ground before Vega who had yet to move from

his last stance and spun on one foot, sending kick after kick into Vega's gut. After about 7 kicks, Vega retreated back so as to avoid Juri's painful pirouette from damaging him any further. His demeanor expressed pain, Vega

holding his abdominal region and panting slightly. "Impressive." "That was just the beginning!" Juri ran up and slammed a punch into Vega's face once again, sending him flying backward. She caught up and pounded his face

some more, ending her combo with a spin wheel kick that sent him to the ground. "How's that for ya?" "Not bad, my sweet flower, but it will take more than that to bring me down, though I must say I'm impressed by how

quickly you adapted to your opponents strengths and weaknesses. A most impressive feat indeed." "Yeah whatever, it's what I do." Juri walked over and kicked the grounded Vega in the face, sending him back somersaulting

further down the hall. "Do you need some help up or what?" Vega threw his legs in the air and jumped off his back and unto his tippy toes with incredible speed. "Guess not." "Thank you for asking." "You're welcome?" Vega

leaped into the air, twisting upside down and landing his feet on the ceiling. Juri looked up to follow his fast movement, amazed at his athletic ability. It almost looked as if Vega was hanging upside down, attached to the

ceiling if not for a second. Raising his clawed arm and aiming it at Juri, he launched himself from the ceiling and rocketed toward the unsuspecting girl, claw aimed once again for her head and flying straight towards it's

intended target at high speed. Juri jumped backwards, barely escaping the claw that stuck in the ground before her. It's master shot his eyes to her before removing it from the ground and swiping it at her again. Barely

dodging the attack again, Juri went on the offensive, sending a kick with her right leg at Vega. As fast as she launched the attack, he countered, grabbing her leg and cushioning it between his arm and neck with his left and

pulling back his right. Juri tried to wriggle free, but Vega's grip on her leg was vice. She was stuck. The claw lunged forward once again, aimed this time for the center of her chest. In a desperate dodge, Juri twisted her right

leg and jumped off of her left, leaving the ground. The claw did make contact despite, a clean cut making itself known on Juri's stomach. Juri winced in pain at the cut, but took it upon herself to not make herself vulnerable.

Ignoring the pain in her cut and her twisted right ankle, she tossed her other leg around Vega's neck and sat up, causing the wound to bleed slightly more, but successfully wrapped around Vega's head. She put her hands on

top of Vega's head, an act that accidentally pushed his masked face closer to her vag. Blood dripped on Vega's mask, crating lines that ran like tears down the mask. Ignoring this, Vega asked an innocent question. "Is there

some reason I'm staring face to face with your vulva?" "What? *Blush* Tch, shut up you pervert, I'm not doing this on purpose!" "Really?" "Yes…really!" "I understand if it was your intention to…. whoa, gah!" Juri thrusted

herself downward and threw Vega over her and slammed him head first into the ground, both collapsing on the carpeted ground. Juri cried slightly to the pain in her stomach, holding it with her hand to stop the bleeding.

Vega held his head, throbbing pain flowing throughout his skull at the force of the attack he just received. After they both gathered the strength to get up again, Juri hunched over at the pain of her wound, still bleeding

steadily, Vega trying his best to stand up straight, dizziness having set in, both in rough shape after the last series of attacks. Both regained their composure and glared angrily at each other. "Your skills in battle are worthy of

admiration, but with a wound like that, I'm sure you won't last much longer, though I must say, you're lucky that I missed your heart." "Bastard…" "This is to sad, shall we call it quits and grab a medic?" "Shut up! I don't

need your pity!" "It isn't pity, merely concern." "Keep your concern to yourself, because when I'm done with you, your own mother won't even be able to recognize you!" "Don't talk about my mother as if you know her."

"Or what? You'll gut me like some sort of pig?" "I'm afraid you far exceed in beauty then that of a pig, so I'll just kill you in the most passionately possible way, the way reserved for those of beauty that measures up to my

own." "You flatter me, but I've had it with you're crap. This ends here!" "And how do you plan to accomplish that with a cut on your stomach and a twisted ankle?" "Like this! Feng Shui! System Activate!" Juri's left eye

glowed violet and purple flames enveloped her body. Vega was stunned at the sight, unable to comprehend this new happening in their clash. Juri's wounds closed and her ankle healed in a matter of seconds. She stretched

before yawning and returning to a battle stance. "What pleasure, what ecstasy, oh how fun destroying you shall be! Hehehahaha! Now, are you ready? It's killing time!" Juri disappeared and reappeared before Vega, having

closed the distance between them instantaneously. "What speed!" "Die!" Twisting around, Juri threw a kick into Vega's gut that sent him flying several feet down the hall, back somersaulting twice, and sliding across the

carpeted floor before coming to a stop. Vega coughed behind his mask, clutching his ribcage in pain. Surely she had just broken 2-3 ribs in that one kick. Without even noticing, Juri had already closed the distance again. She

wore an evil grin like he had never seen before. Juri threw her hand around his neck and tossed him into one of the pillars, smashing both the pillar and the delicate vase rested upon it as it fell on Vega's head. "You filth that

was an antique! You will pay for that!" Juri grabbed his throat once more and slid him up the wall, pieces of vase and stone that were not implanted in Vega's skin fell of onto the floor. Vega clutched both hands around her

arm in an attempt to loosen her grip on his throat; the result only tightened her grip. "Send me the bill, lover boy. And while you're at it, send me the bill for a casket for you as well! But that can wait, I'm not done killing

you yet, I have yet to hear you scream!" Juri released her grip on his throat and slammed her foot into his bruised gut. She threw a flurry of powerful kicks into his torso, possibly breaking more bones and damaging organs.

The wall behind Vega was cracking at the force and Vega was barely conscious at this point. The onslaught continued until the final kicks, which were to his face, sent him flying into more vases along the hall and onto the

ground once again, this time his body was lifeless. "Not even moving huh? Suppose I'll have to pay for those too, right? Antiques I'm guessing? Come on? You're not dead already are ya? What happened to all that power and

cocky attitude, huh?" Juri walked over to Vega's motionless corpse. "How lame, your dead already, huh? And just when I was starting to have some FUN!" Juri kicked his corpse further down the hall, Vega skidding to a halt

after a couple more feet. "Hahahaha, your still fun, even when you're dead! What's a girl to do when she gets too old for dollies? She beats up the boys, right? Hahaha, you crack me up!" There was no response. "I guess

he's dead after all…huh?" Juri frowned, disappointed, and was ready to turn around and leave when the corpse twitched. "That eye of yours…compliments of S.I.N. I'm guessing?" "Still alive huh? I knew you'd be fun. Come

on, let's-," "Funny, how they implant something new to every new recruit, as if they'd forgotten about the old ones." "Whaddya talking about?" Vega got up and stood limp, glaring at Juri with a quarter of his mask missing

from the rest. He breathed heavily. Juri smiled and walked closer. "It seems a little unfair, to be neglected, but I guess it comes with the job." "Oh, shut up and stop sulking, you'll ruin my good mood." Juri stood before him,

a confident face staring at his fatigued one. "How the young misunderstand the old, it's heart breaking." "How about we see what's under that mask, huh?" Juri slammed her fist into the mask, causing it to crack several

times before falling to the ground in pieces. Retracting her fist, Juri was taken aback at the sight. His face was handsome and hard to look away from. His blue eyes, though expressing sorrow, were beautiful and captivated

her violet ones. His lips, those of the most kissable she's ever seen, were destined for love, and provided the role of ensuring his elegant voice reached her ears. His nose was perfect as well, not to big, not to small. Vega

wasn't lying when it came to beauty. He lived up to his word, and it infatuated her. Though the current state bugged her. His nose was slightly bruised on one side, his mouth ran down tears of blood, and his eyes had the

saddest look to them. He looked so sad, that despite the feeling she got from the Feng Shui in it's entirety, she felt like crying. "I'm sorry my dear, but my face isn't in it's best shape, so I'm afraid you won't be experiencing

it's full beauty at this moment in time." "Really, isn't that a bummer, so why the long face? You're not a horse are you?" "It's just that I hate to have to do this, to kill you after you've seen such a spectacle. Normally I

wouldn't care, but the way I'm about to brings me shame every time, even when the situation calls for it, I find it oh so displeasing to my pride." "Now Whaddya talking about, I have you beat, there's no way-," "Renaissance

Engine…activate." "What the-ah!" An explosion of blue fire enveloped Vega and forced Juri back. The cobalt flames overwhelmed her purple ones in size and presence, and Juri was clueless as to what just happened. The

flames dispersing revealed a transformed Vega. His body was enveloped in a black overcoat that covered him in entirety from head to toe, his hair being the only uncovered part of his body, was dyed silver and let loose from

it's braid to flow normally. His eyes gleamed blue as Juri's eye glowed purple, and the center of his chest emanated blue light as well, only it pulsated with the tempo of a human heart. His right hand's fingers were all

elongated into pitch-black blades that looked even sharper, deadlier than his original claw. His face lost it's features, the mask having returned as part of the black overcoat, the only distinguishing details were the eyeholes,

now glowing blue, and a new blue mark on the left side. Juri could not believe what she was seeing. "Now you understand…my sadness." "Renaissance Engine…but I never heard of-," "I've been in S.I.N. longer than you

have, it would only come as natural for you to not know of this. I was one of their first candidates for engine research. This is the result. Renaissance Engine, the engine of rebirth." "Rebirth…?" "I hope you can forgive me,

but I'm afraid our battle ends here." "What? As if, this battle has only just begun!" "Wrong." "Huh?" "It ended the moment I activated my engine." "What do you mean...huh!" Juri had not taken her eyes off of Vega since

he began transforming, yet he disappeared from her sight with the speed of lightning. She felt a hand brush across her face, a single finger motioning her cheek as if to wipe a tear. She looked behind her. Vega stood there,

his left hand on her face, his eyes piercing hers, having yet to say a word. "But when did you? Gahah!" Juri winced in pain, pain she had never felt in her life. She looked down to see Vega's clawed hand staring back at her

emerging from her stomach. Juri coughed up blood, unable to comprehend what just happened. Was she going die? She looked back at the black hand, her vision starting to blur. To her surprise, the claws opened up and held

a violet flower in the center of his hand that stared back at her. Juri began to cry, her vision blurring even more at each passing second. Her eye ceased to glow. Vega wiped her tears and smoothed her hair with his left hand.

"Forgive me…my delicate flower." With those words, Juri fainted, her body went limp, and her eyes faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is here! Hooray! Last time ended on a cliffhanger purposely, I felt it would be cool to try it with this story. Anywho, the continuation is here, this chapter's goal to show a bit more of Vega's home life with the addition of 2 new characters by yours truly. I think this not to be OOC on Vega's part, but merely a different view of how he is while at home. More chapters to come in the near future, but production is slowed due to the starting of school tomorrow. (Darnit.) So I welcome you to enjoy the second chapter of Beauty and the Beautiful, by FMASTA9. ):3

* * *

Chapter 2

Vega's eyes ceased to glow as he held the lifeless body in his arms. He removed his clawed hand from her gut and layed her down on the carpet, kneeling next to her. He wiped the rest of her tears and closed her eyes. The

blue light in his chest began to slow and eventually ceased to glow. The black encasing around Vega's body cracked and broke into thousands of pieces, disappearing into the air. Vega's face was sad as it was before. The flower

in his hand was placed on her forehead. He looked over to the ground next to Juri's face and spotted a black mask fragment that had yet to shatter and picked it up. He crushed it over the small hole in Juri's bleeding stomach

and watched as it reconstructed itself, the blood being the only sign left of their ever being an injury there. Vega raised his hand to his face and stared at it, sighing grievingly. Looking up, he took out a small communicator in

his back pocket and attached it to his ear. "Valmiro." "Yes, sir?" "I have a few tasks for you and Ashley this evening." "Do proceed Master Vega." "The west hallway, I have 4 broken vases that need replacement, as well as a

new carpet." "Understood, sir, will that be all?" "No, I wish the first order to be handled by you alone, I want Ashley to treat our new guest to medical treatment and pampering of the highest extent." "Yes sir, Ashley will be

sent over immediately in regards to the medical treatment. Dare I ask why they require medical treatment?" "We just had a scuffle, that's all." "I see. Well, master, I shall make my way over there as well. And, do you think

she's a keeper?" "How do you know our guest is a she, Valmiro?" "Well, you usually kill all the male guests, master." "Perceptive as always, Valmiro." "It's part of my job Master Vega, will that be all?" "Yes, Valmiro, that will

be all." Have a splendid day, sir." "You too." Vega pressed the communicator and returned his eyes to the unconscious Juri. "So young…a flower that has bloomed but has never seen the sunlight…to have been dragged into

the affairs of men such as Bison at this time in her life…is truly taxing on my heart and soul." Vega put a hand to his face and sighed. Removing his hand and standing up, Vega turned his attention to the young girl running

down the hall wearing a maid's outfit and carrying a small box. "Master Vega!" "Ashley, that was awfully quick of you." The young girl came to a stop before her master. She looked up to him, barely sizing up past his

abdominals. She had short red hair and amber eyes. She spoke in an innocent tone. "I came as fast as I could. Where is she?" "Right here." Ashley was taken aback at the sight of the girl on the ground surrounded in blood

that blended in with the carpet. "Oh dear, Master Vega, you didn't kill her did you?" "Of course not, she is far too delicate a flower for me to simply pluck. Despite that she is strong willed, with your help, I'm sure she'll be

fine." "Right. She is beautiful." "Ashley." "Sorry, master! I'll get to work right away!" "Thank you Ashley." "It's my pleasure…oh, Master Vega, what about you?" "Hm?" "You look pretty banged up yourself, are you going to

be okay?" "You know me, this is nothing." "Right, sorry." "Glad to know you noticed Ashley." "It's my life's duty to notice, master!" "All the same, that was very kind of you." Vega patted the girl on the head before walking

off part ways. "Master Vega," Ashley knelt down and opened the box, grabbing bandages and bottles, "where would you like me to situate her once I'm done? The hospital? The servants quarters?" "My room will do." "Your

room? But master-," "Now, now Ashley, did I not make myself clear that I wish to pamper this young lady to the highest extent?" "Yes sir, forgive my outburst." "That's alright. My room will do." "Yes master." "Now where

could Valmiro be?" "Master Vega!" "Speaking of the devil." Vega smiled as an old man wearing a butler's outfit and carrying a dust broom and pan came running down the hall, panting like a dog. He had no hair other than

his white eyebrows and moustache, both overly grown to make their presence known. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his demeanor also showed elegance, though it was the kind high ranked servants present about

them. "Valmiro, you came just as fast as your daughter." "Here already now is she? Only reason I didn't beat her here was because I lost the key to the broom closet!" "Valmiro, don't blame this on lost keys, you and I both

know you're just getting old." "Huh? ...Yeah you're right. Cant help it though, been in the service of your family for-" "For 73 years. I know Valmiro." "Alright, alright, forgive my ramblings, Master Vega, it all comes with old

age." "I know, no worries, just clean up the place and I'll order some new vases." "And the carpet?" "Burn it. We'll search for another." "As you wish, my lord." Vega sighed as Valmiro went to work, picking up shards of

shattered vase and placing them in a garbage can strapped to his back. "Master Vega, I'm done treating her wounds." "Well done, Ashley, give her a bath and a pair of my silk pajamas, have dinner prepared by 8, okay?"

"Yes, Master Vega." "Thank you, Ashley." Despite Ashley being obviously shorter than everybody else there despite Valmiro, who was only about 2 feet taller than her, Ashley threw Juri over her shoulder and carried her

down the hall and into the master bathroom to give her a bath. Vega smiled at the girl's motivation despite handling another girl, which he knew she despised due to her own crush on her master. He was proud of her for

handling the situation so professionally. "She's pretty cute. You think she's a keeper?" "Valmiro, you know I'm never 100% sure about these things. There's potential, but the choice is really up to her. I'm not one to force

these things on anybody." "Typical you, Master Vega, always putting others before yourself. Your kindness is a cherish-able trait master." "Valmiro, what would I do without you?" "I hate to even consider such thoughts sir."

"As do I." Vega stared at the door that Ashley took Juri into with compassion. "Valmiro, I wish to retire until dinner, I will be in my room." "Understood, my lord, I will alert you to the time when dinner is served." "Thank you,

Valmiro." "My pleasure, sir." Vega walked down the hallway and opened the door to the master bathroom. Ashley blushed, jumped, and fell off the stool to the huge tub at the end of the room. The tub was filled with bubbles,

Juri sitting amongst them, still unconscious. "Master Vega, forgive me, but I'm just starting her bath!" "I know Ashley. I promise not to peak, I merely wish to retire to my room, and this was the closest entrance." "Oh, are

you tired master? Shall I wake you when-," "I requested that Valmiro awaken me when dinner is ready. Have Miss Juri join me in my bed when you are finished." "Oh, yes Master Vega." Ashley got back up on the stool, a

somewhat sad expression on her face mixed with her blush. "Thank you, Ashley." Ashley perked up and smiled. "Thank you, Master Vega!" Vega smiled back as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Ashley

stared contently at the door, ignoring the slowly slipping Juri. She jumped when the unconscious Juri submerged fully underwater, almost jumping in to save her out of panic, but pulled her back to the surface and began

washing her hair. "Miss Juri, cute name too. Your quite the lucky girl to be so close to Master Vega, it's something I've dreamed of since I was a little girl, but I guess it is my destiny to remain a servant. But I'm happy for

you. Master Vega rarely spares his guests. He must've seen something in your beauty. For that, I'm grateful." Ashley smiled as she began scrubbing Juri's back, shedding a small tear as she spoke to the unconscious Juri. Her

hand subconsciously arose from the water and grabbed Ashley's arm, much to her surprise, and her face gave a small smirk before returning to her normal unconscious state. "That was weird. I guess you're trying to tell me

something but I can't tell what. I thank you for listening to me though. It's one of the joys of my life!" Juri nodded slightly and smiled again before going limp and falling face first into the water, forcing a freaking out Ashley

to inevitably jump in and save her. "You're going to be a handful, I can tell already." Ashley sighed as Juri layed her head on her shoulder, both now submerged in the bubble bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **I KNOW GUYS! YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS! FOR ME TO DO SOMETHING WITH THESE SUPER STREET FIGHTER FANFICTS! YOURE JUST ABOUT READY TO KILL ME OVER IT TOO! I CAN SENSE IT! THE BLOODLUST! Well here you go. In a pathetic plea for my immortal soul suffering yet another death, I offer you chapter 3 of Beauty and the Beautiful. ITS SOMETHING, OKAY! And i know what you're thinking, WHAT ABOUT LESSER EVIL-I KNOW, I KNOW, IM WORKING ON IT, OKAY? I PROMISE SOMETHING TO YOU SOON! THEN WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY! YATA? ALRIGHT? okay. Enjoy Chapter 3 of... Beauty and the Beautiful...by FMASTA9. (Street Fighter feels just as good to be back as I do now!)

**Chapter 3:** Juri's eyes slowly opened. Blinking once or twice, she snapped awake, realizing her return to life. She looked around for some understanding of the situation. She sat in probably the most comfortable bed in the world. The size of it alone was remarkable, as at the mattresses peak it stood at least eight feet off the ground, the canopy reaching

the ceiling of the very spacious room. She felt like an ant in comparison. The room of no help, she looked to herself, taking the 5-inch thick top layer sheet off of her in order to discover why her body felt so comfortable despite her sleeping arrangements. It was revealed that she wore pink silk pajamas that surprisingly fit to her form perfectly, though

were somewhat relaxingly baggy. Juri placed her hands on her face in wonder of all this being the illusions of a dream. Then her thought bubble burst. "Good evening, my dear, sleep well?" The all too familiar romantic voice spoke to her and emerged from the human-esque form under the top sheet next to her. Juri's curiosity peaked, she unveiled her

mystery voice holder. Vega appeared laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head being used as a headrest despite the pillow that they shared being mistaken for a cloud. His newly masked face looked to her, his eyes screaming romantic, the only thing he wore were purple silk sweatpants. Juri swore she just orgasmed a little. Then assessing reality,

she snapped up. Juri screamed and jolted backwards. "I-It's you!" "Why yes, my dear, it is me." "Vega...wait...," Juri tried recollecting what happened before, "you... you killed me. I was dead!" "Correction, my love, I killed you, you died, I revived you, you lived." "Wha-...h-how?" "A secret I'm afraid. A secret only I am entitled to tell. Perhaps another

time-" "Okay, let me get some things straight." Juri sat reverse cross-legged and folded her arms, pondering all that was said and done. Vega rolled over to his side, placing an arm to the side of his head leaning on a pillow, facing her. "Proceed oh lovely flower." Juri wasn't fond of all the name-calling but chose to ignore it. "Where am I?" "The master

bedroom, also known as...my room. Do you like it?" Vega got up and crawled over to her until he hovered over her, his masked face centimeters from hers tilted in a curious mannerism. Juri blushed at this awkward, erotic, but awkward positional setup. "I-its lovely...beyond anything I've ever seen in my entire life." Juri spoke nervously, all the while

slowly making her way opposite that of Vega. Though every inch she gained, he closed in dedicated pursuit. "I applaud your criticism. Such words satiate my pride and bring me much joy." Vega's eyes disappeared into a joyous squint. Juri smiled halfheartedly, a bead of nervous sweat running down the side of her face. "Is there anything in particular that

tickles your fancy? -" "-Listen Romeo, I demand that you give me my personal space and-wha!" Juri met with the edge of the huge bed and, in attempt to still shuffle away from the advancing Vega, lost her balance and fell back off the side. She screamed, bracing for impact with the ground. However, the suspected time of landing was far overdo and Juri

instead found herself suspended mid air by her ankle embraced firmly in Vega's hand. Vega chuckled behind his mask. Juri scoffed. With one strong pull, Vega threw Juri back up towards the bed. Midflight, Juri's foot slipped through his grip and sent her falling uncontrollably towards him. She screamed and landed with a cracking thud on top of Vega, her

butt slamming right on Vega's lightly bruised gut. He coughed painfully upon impact. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Juri fretted for her human landing pad. "It was not so bad...ill live. The more important question is...are you okay?" "I am now. After all, I probably wouldn't be were it for you stopping my fall. For that you have my thanks, pretty boy." Vega

laughed quietly behind his mask. Juri smiled kindly this time. Then they popped up, realizing the position they were in now. Vega was on his back, inclining himself up with his elbows, legs bent at the knees and spread slightly apart resting behind her. Juri sat just above his waist, her legs hugging the sides of Vega's lower torso, and her hands rested just

below Vega's fit pectorals in a layed back CPR mannerism. This caused Juri to blush and gave Vega's eyes a somewhat shocked look to them. To make matters worse, they heard the giant doors to the room open. "Master Vega, is everything alright?" It was Ashley. "I heard noises and- MASTER VEGA! MISS JURI!" Ashley blushed and freaked out at the

sight before her. "FORGIVE ME MASTER, PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE! I came to inform you that dinner will be ready in an hour. MY APOLAGIES ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE PROCEED MASTER VEGA!" Ashley slammed the door behind her. A bead of nervous sweat ran down both their faces now. Juri hopped off and sat next to him, playing with her

fingers. Vega sighed begrudgingly. "S-so who was that, Vega?" Juri attempted small talk to clear her mind of what just happened. "That was Ashley Vero, my maid and the 16 year old daughter of my butler, Valmiro Vero." "Oh, I'm guessing these silk pj's are hers?" "No, they are not Ashley's." "Then whose are they? A girlfriends? A wife's? A lover's?"

"Afraid not, they are in fact mine." "Yours?" "I keep spare clothing for my guests that survive our first meeting in case the need arises. Just so happens the need hath arisen for you my dear." "I see..." "You're welcome to keep them if it is your wish." "Keep them? Are you serious?" "Of course." "These are silk pajamas! I'm sure these cost you a

lot...wait, I just said something stupid didn't I?" Juri frowned at the remembrance of where she was and who's domain it belonged. Silk pajamas were probably the items of pocket change to him. "It is okay...you're probably not feeling yourself at the moment. After all, you did die but 4 hours ago." "You've got a point there, mask." "I propose a question

to you, meseme." "Yeah?" "Will you be willing to join me for dinner in an hour?" "Not like I have much of a choice." "Nay, the choice is completely up to you my dear." Juri thought it over, but not much thought was put into given her situation. The pros far outweighed the cons, this guy had it made, the life of a king, and if he was allotting her the

chance to share it, if not for an evening, was beyond her wildest dreams. "All right pretty boy, you have seduced me, flattered me, and overall, brought me back to life. How could I say no...So instead, ill say...it'd be my pleasure." "Excellent." Vega took her hands and looked her in the eyes with a joyful just smiled, paying it no mind. "I don't

suppose ill be dining in this." Juri outlined her body with her hands "Only if you wish too." "Nah, I don't feel it would be appropriate. May I ask where my clothes ran off to?" "They are currently getting repaired, washed, recolored, and fabric softened." "Jeez, isn't that a little excessive?" "Not at all." Juri shrugged, admitting defeat in that category. "Worry

not, sweetheart, I have prepared a lovely assortment of evening attire to choose from. And there is a certain dress that I'm sure would attune to your tastes-" "Sorry, mask, I don't do dresses. If that's all you've got, than I might as well go naked." There was a pause. Vega perked up and leaned in toward Juri. "Really?" "NO!" Juri smacked him in his

masked face, blush visible in her face. Vega rubbed his masked cheek and checked for cracks. He looked to her and cackled like a jester. Juri had the annoyed face glaring toward him. "Fret not dear, I'm joking." "Yeah right you perv." "We do have alternate choices of attire. Shall I show you?" "Certainly, this could be interesting." "Would you like me to

escort you?" "That'd be better than leaving me to this place myself. Id probably get lost." "Oh, its not that big, you should have seen my great Uncle's mansion, I swear me and my cousin got lost for a whole two days there." "Wow. 2 whole days?" "I can tell you more later, for now, let's get you settled, hm?" "Sure. So, how do we get down from-" Vega

stood, scooped her up in his arms and leaped from the huge bed, into the air, and onto the ground below. "...Here." "That's how."


End file.
